


性交後憂鬱

by hamandegg



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamandegg/pseuds/hamandegg
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 6





	性交後憂鬱

「我洗好了，傑森，換你去洗……傑森?」迪克擦著頭髮走進房間，卻被自己所見的景象嚇得不輕。  
傑森坐在床邊眼淚滴滴答答的掉，這把迪克嚇壞了，要知道傑森十多歲的時候在縫傷口時可是連一聲都不吭的，他是個堅強的孩子，但有時堅強得令人擔心。

迪克大致上知道傑森怎麼了，鑒於迪克較常人多一些些的交往經驗，他看過(也遇過)不少這樣的狀況，而身為一個好的床伴，迪克.人太好.格雷森是不會放著對方不管的。久而久之，還算是對這種狀況的處理有些心得。

「沒事，沒事的小翅膀。你只是有點憂鬱，覺得難過、累了，這叫性交後憂鬱，不是什麼罕見的事，只是需要休息，你會沒事的。」迪克的手溫柔地抹掉傑森臉上的淚水，用像是哄著孩子般的語氣安撫著他。

迪克來回搜著家裡的每個角落，找些能給傑森補充血糖的東西:巧克力餅乾、杏仁碎片餅乾、檸檬夾心餅、吃剩的杯子蛋糕、冷凍櫃裡的三色冰淇淋(凍太久結冰了，迪克得先把它放進微波爐加熱)、警局同事給的綜合水果軟糖、麥片……不，還是算了吧。

「沒事的，小翅膀。吃點東西感覺會好一點。」  
傑森看著桌上堆滿的各種甜食，杯子蛋糕吃起來溼答答的，會黏在上顎；水果軟糖的圖案蠢到家了，傑森想說有哪種鱷魚長這副樣子，還是橘色的；冰淇淋熱過頭了，它現在是奶昔。但傑森很高興，即使他沒有說。

「所以，好點了?」  
「是。」傑森灌了一口溫牛奶，把黏在嘴裡的香草味杯子蛋糕沖掉。  
「我洗個澡之後就去睡……」  
「等等。」  
「幹嘛?」  
「回復血糖只是一部分，還要溝通，我需要知道你剛剛都經歷了些什麼。」  
「好吧。聽你的，格雷森醫生。」

「你剛剛都想了什麼?我沒看過你哭成這樣子。」  
「我在想我復活之後都經歷了什麼，我想到我把自己從墳墓挖出來，，想到沒人記得我，想到自己被取代，想到布魯斯不只沒幫我報仇還為了阻止我殺小丑割傷了我的脖子……」傑森還沒繼續說下去，就被迪克緊緊抱在懷裡。

「糟透了，是吧。」  
「是，你真的是被傷透了。」  
「嘿，別這麼說。我自己說還只算是自嘲，你也說的話這不就是事實了嗎?」迪克沒有回話，只是輕輕的摸著傑森的頭髮。

傑森也不知道自己是什麼時候變成這麼自虐的，總是不知不覺地去翻看過去的傷口，即使摒棄、厭惡著那些過去，那些感情依然會在夜深人靜的時候爬上心頭。  
但是現在的自己，已經不再是一個人了。  
即使他的人生糟透了，即使很多事都糟透了，但他有迪克。

「愛你，迪克」  
「我也愛你」


End file.
